Mario Sunshine VS Dead by Daylight!
by joshman501
Summary: What happens when Mario gets sucked into the terrifying world of Dead by daylight! Will he survive the killer? Will he escape alive? Will his F.L.U.D.D water spraying nozzle come in handy? Read this cool quick story to find out!


One day, while playing Super Mario Sunshine, a weird 'D' shaped portal opened up, and I jumped through it as Mario with my F.L.U.D.D water spraying nozzle equipped.

I thought it was just a hidden new portal in the game, but I was wrong...

After teleporting, and waiting for a long loading screen, the 'new level' finally appeared! But it wasn't a Mario Sunshine level... It was a Dead by Daylight level!

Wow this is crazy! I thought to myself. I knew all about Dead by Daylight too, and I knew that I had to fix generators and escape before the killer could kill me... I was in for a fight, but at least I had F.L.U.D.D. with me, so I could squirt water at the killer if he caught up to me.

How could the Gamecube handle this game though, and how could I be here as Mario? Isn't dead by daylight an online game only? How is this even possible??

These are all questions that ran through my head, but I didn't have time to think about the thoughts because the killer was near by, and I was fighting against the Trapper...

Just then, Mario's heartbeat started beating really loud as the killer got closer, and I prepared my water gun for attack for when he appeared...

A few seconds later, the trapper appeared, coming around the corner with his knife in hand, getting ready to swing at Mario.

I quickly sprayed him in the face though, full force, stunning him, and pushing him back a few steps, as he coughed and knelt to the ground. The force of the water, caused his bone mask to fall off too, and he dropped the trap he was holding... Needless to say, he would definitely be mad afterwards, so after spraying him for a few more seconds, I quickly ran away, doing the Mario belly jump slide manuever.

Stunning him gave me plenty of time to run to the other side of the map to activate the generator though, so I quickly fixed it, and ran to the next generator...

On the way there, I stopped in the basement and searched the chest down there, finding a toolbox in the process. After that, I sprayed some water in the basement, and I cleaned up the nasty blood that was down there... The basement hooks were super shiny now too once I was done! I quickly ran out of there after that though, and I ran to the next generator, fixing it really fast with my new toolbox, which only lasted for 2 generators.

Everything was going super well though until I heard the heartbeat again, and I made the dumb mistake of hiding in a locker... As soon as I hid in the locker, the killer heard it, and he came over and pulled me out, carrying me over to the nearest hook! I only had one generator left too!

I struggled as much as I could, but he was 5x bigger than Mario, and he had an iron grip... Eventually, he reached the hook, and he put me on it, causing poor Mario to yell out in excruciating pain...

The killer then set a trap under me, and walked away for a minute to get another trap, which was foolish, because this was my chance to escape now maybe! At least he wasn't a hook camper!

I quickly switched over to my F.L.U.D.D. water jetpack, and I activated it, causing me to fly upwards, off of the hook, and over the bear trap.

I landed on the ground with a thud though, and the sound alerted the killer that I escaped.

The killer then rushed back to me in anger, and I sprayed him in the face with water again, pushing him backwards into one of his bear traps.

He was super angry now I bet, so I made another run for it, to fix the last generator.

After reaching the last generator, and fixing it, the killer showed up again, and swung at me. I dodged him though, and jumped on his head, stunning him again as I ran for the exit.

I quickly reached the exit door, and I pulled the handle waiting for it to open as the heart beat grew louder. The killer was right behind me now as the door slid open, and I ran over to the exit as quick as possible, but he hit me again, right before I could escape... He then picked me up and started to carry me back to the hook, but I wasn't going to let him do it again this time...

I switched to my jetpack again while he was holding me, and using my remaining water, I activated the jet pack, sending us flying into the air.

I flew as high as I could while he held onto me, and as we were in the sky, I saw the escape hatch below! I then deactivated the jet pack, which caused us to fall down and land right on top of the hatch.

The fall stunned the killer once again, causing him to drop me. Then, right before I jumped through the hatch, I sprayed the killer in the face with my remaining water... This stunned him so bad, he accidently dropped his knife, and mask into the hatch exit, and he fell backwards.

Then, before he could stand up, I escaped through the hatch, which teleported me back to Delfino plaza, and back to Super Mario Sunshine... I was back in my hand now!

Once back there, I looked at the ground and saw the knife and mask that the killer dropped. Yes!! I said to myself. I survived, and now I get to keep these items!! Sweeet!

Then I picked them up and equipped them to Mario, which made Mario look super scary... After that, I tested out the blade, which worked perfectly, just like in Dead by Daylight... "Time to get some revenge..." I said to myself...

Using my new found killing blade, I ran through Delfino Plaza and I killed those no good cop Piantas that blamed poor Mario for the vandalism... then I hunted Shadow Mario down in Pina Park, and I killed him as well...

After that, I went to Corona Mountain, and I got to Bowser in his green Acid tub with Princess Peach... He was super easy now, and all I had to do was jump onto him and stab him in the head with my knife... Peace of cake! Peach was saved, bowser was 100% dead, and I beat the game in record time!! Thank you 'Dead by Daylight' portal!

The end!!

(More game cross overs to come! Check out my profile for more cool stories, and thanks for reading!!)

(Also, Luigi was secretly in this Dead by Daylight server too, with his Poltergeist 3000 vacuum cleaner. That's why Mario didn't die right away on the hook... Luigi just hid the entire time, which is why you didn't see him. Also, if Luigi was fighting the nurse in Dead by Daylight, he could probably just suck her up with his vacuum, which would be pretty funny... He would have been pretty powerless in this trapper round though... The main reason he survived this Trapper round is because he hid, and because he ran out through the open exit gates after Mario escaped through the hatch...)

The End!!


End file.
